Persnickety Perspectives
by MisterMars
Summary: On a night out and about, you may well encounter a trout. Without clairvoyance, Veronica cannot see her role and chance, dance the dance.


Veronica eats pizza with Keith at Chou's Pizza place, getting increasingly excited as they feast and babble. Soon she feels her cheeks turning red at the heat and her fathers fervor.

It's quite a crowded place this friday afternoon, and though she had to disappoint Mac and Wallace by not coming over to Mac's house for a movie night, she's sure they'll find other ways to amuse themselves..they did seem to have become a little more interested in each other's butts lately..Whew! She was losing track of the conversation just thinking about it! And here she though she could not increase further in body-temperature..But you should never think that! Not when in such a pleasurable setting, at least. She takes in the atmosphere of stale cheese and out-dated armpit-sweat. Yeah, pure haven.

-You've got the go, girl! Popping like a mars-mellow, sugar! Keith has wound himself up while gibbering about Veronica doesn't know what.

-I'm just saying, we're gonna need a new name for it, 'cus if you keep calling me sweet in public with that look in your eyes, we're not gonna be able to keep _this-_ she smacks his crotch with her palm- up!

-V is for virile virality! Someone shouts at Veronica's back

-Fumigate..Veronica mutters irritatingly. Keith smiles pacifiyngly

Minus later Veronica goes, supposedly to complain her pizza's burned, but really to let her wide

sleeveless top slip down as she leans her elbows onto the counter,letting Hamilton Chou appreciate her full breasts and erect nipples.

While Veronica's on her toes, bent over, her back crumpled forward, her tush thrusting outwards to the open air with the delight of a rascal,mischievous, tightened and plump

Corny approaches Keith from behind, dragging his feet, his eyes on Veronica's firm, tight behind, until he's two meters from him, suddenly jerking up straight.

Hey, sheriff! Mind if I borrow Ronnie for something? Corny looks a lot like an eager 5-year-old.

Not at all! You can bring the pizzas along. We were just gonna have a nice meal together as a family, but hey! he says with a wide,ironic gesture,stretching his face into a strained,fake smile, impatiently jolting up from the table,heading for the car, muttering about the illegal substances the young gentleman is so fond of taking.

I heard that! Corny shouts. Keith raises his eyebrows at how his point was proven by the excessive loudness of this remark.

V turns, surprised, looks like she going to follow her dad:

-Where's he..

You wanna go check out these paintings I made, one of you with a spyglass, chill at my place, I mean it's hot today..He looks longingly towards the sun, out the wall-size windows.

Eh..Yeah, she says firmly as she turns her head to see her dad's car drive out of the parking lot.

He gets the pizzas, Hamilton watch them leave jealously. She points at him and then measures from between her legs to the base of her neck, pumps up and down, makes a face like her throat's clogged up by his cock, penetrating her from base to top. Hamilton smiles again at her for her respect for his great manliness and stamina. And patience.

Veronica and corny wanders through town to get to his home, Veronica skips easily,jittery,getting Corny flustered:

-Don't move! You're spinning the world!

Right..says Veronica as she settles down, bewaring of his wacked ways.

As they walk loftily through town, Veronica spots a shop in which one may purchase items of questionable origin. She tries to steer Corny another way, but to no avail, and soon she's hopelessly bored and listless outside it while Corny argues the price of a intoxicatingly useless piece of art.

A man with a dog walks by, which she has sex with, and then it's owner, to kill her boredom just a little.

When Corny emerges from the store, he insists on talking about the statuette he in his mind-altered state of mind thinks is precious, until Veronica takes it from him and throws it on-top of a roof nearby. He is enfuriated at first, but soon forgets about it when she wiggles her ass just a little and

asks him if he would like to touch soon arrive at Corny's moderate-sized estate,hidden in the jungle of an unkempt garden.

He guides her in to show his painting. She hopes her own hotness in it will not cause a strange reaction in her real self.

With anticipation, she enters Corny's crammed little room

-Here it is:In the painting, Veronica was holding a magnifying glass towards the onlooker, her eye sparkling in all the colors of the rainbow, a sunbeam connecting to it and to the glass. Light's also falling onto her extensively magnified breasts

Wow!.. She can really feel herself heating up..

-You like it a lot, don't you,you female hyena? Let's see what else you'd like a lot!

-What did you just call..mama.!

As on a signal(except there were none..)Corny swings his super-sized cock into view

Veronica skips onto his bed,curls up in a corner,fizzy.

Corny stands on his knees on the bed, leering positively.

-You need a boa constrictor!

-Oooh yes,veronica squirmed with a whimper..

-That's what they call a pretty boy..With his toy! Veronica spread her legs just a little, and sunk down on the pillow.

She was feeling fuzzy and soft inside, just like her skin against the pillow was feeling

Corny was also a bit fuzzy, but for the aforementioned reason.

He promptly fell like a log onto her, which she didn't mind, but was quite surprised at. In his semi-unconscious state she took his dick and inserted it into herself, and started wanking at it a little to wake him up.

Come on, boy! If you do this,I'll get you some candy later! She patted him on the back.

I'm not your dog, you know! Corny slurred. With his face buried in the pillow beside her, he could not see her blushing at how he had hit the spot exactly.

After a while, about at the time Corny had reached his full intensity in their act of love-making(Or whatever you'd call it), his mum opened the door and came in. She smiled and nodded slowly, knowingly. Veronica smiled apprehensively at her to signal her peaceful sensation of joyfullnes.

A few hours later, when Veronica thought she might have had enough. She said to Corny:

-Don't wear yourself out, or you might regret it!

At Corny's look of surprise( at least that's what she thought it was..although he had been looking hazy the entire time..)she indicated her towards his mum who still sat restfully eying the pair of them on a chair in the corner. Seeing this , Corny quickly pulled out and stumbled over to his drowsy mother, inserting his penis into her wide-open mouth. She started sucking firmly and caringly, Corny started whimpering with delight. Veronica watched for a while while recuperating,and thought about how her father seemed reluctant to trust her better judgement lately. Except in situations like these involving the two of them instead of Corny and his mom,where she seemed firmly in control(Unlike Corny who seemed to be entirely dependent upon his mothers firm grasp). She thought: this was not fair, seeing as how she got herself out of situations with or without his help, even though it did go easier with his help. Much like Corny's mom got help from him in her situation of lack of satisfaction.(Just like dad should let me feel,she thought)She promptly went searching the house for some hallucinogenic herbs which she lit on fire, and then tossed in Corny's bedroom and blocked the door shut. That'll keep'em at it for a while, she thought.

She then sat down in their cozy sofa to think some more. As she smacked it lazily it exhaled smoke from various environmentally-unfriendly substances and gave off a quiet sigh.

She did to and wished she also had been smacked,on the butt, she would have like that.

Still,she was content. And a little weary. She decided that hours of uninterrupted, unbelievable satisfaction were to be enough for one evening. She could not partake in the nice little family night she had helped initiate. But there was always Backup. He needed some satisfaction too. She made her way home.

At home, she found her Dad seemingly hadn't calmed down from their row of sorts earlier, he might be avoiding her by being somewhere else. Or he simply had a lot to do, that was also a possibility of course..she parked herself in front of the TV with some snacks (Fig-juice,green beans in plum-juice and lots and lots of radishes) and promptly feel asleep.

She dreamt her father was giving her oral sex, like he always did when she ordered him to, which she did whenever she was bored,several times every day, at the very least. In reality, it was her dog licking off the juice she had spilled between her legs. It tickled her in her sleep to make him think she was really awake and craving, making him massage her clit with his tounge ever more intensely. As he skipped up onto her belly, she slowly began to wake up, and when he put his dick into her she definitely came around, and realized what was going on. She clasped his legs, thrusting his pelvis hard towards hers, letting him take turns to pull back up. She delighted in letting him ejaculate inside of her, but then helped him out again as she needed no more stimulating that night.

She falls sound asleep this time, dreaming of all the tiringly boring sessions of spying from her car during which she remembered to bring Backup, and in which he satisfied her much like she just did him. Granted, she became a little limp and defenseless afterwards if, say, an angry biker would come stampeding towards her car, having spotted her, wanting to drag her into an alleyway and do nasty things to her. Not that she would have minded, but Backup always was good for some leg-chewing in situations like such, and she would sit joyfully watching his playfullnes

She didn't notice when her father got home. He had been going around town to find a convenience store that had open at 8 in the afternoon to buy custard to calm himself down. This had of course, given the timely traffic-jams, taken hours, which he had spent calmly, serenely really, staring at the traffic lights, the backlights of the other cars and, first and foremost, his own dashboard, until he saw a 12-year old girl walking by his car just then. He naturally opened his car door, showed his wangle-dangle and forthcomingly used her as entertainment for the rest of the ride. In return, he promised to come take her some of the times she called him, begging for his sex. Her eyes bright and watery, an overwhelmed expression on her face, she stumbled out of the car after he parked in front of the Mars residence, and wondered where she was.


End file.
